


理解的礼物

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 小天狼星和莱姆斯回忆起莉莉赠莱姆斯的一本书，以及它如何让小天狼星对朋友有了新的认识。





	理解的礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gift of Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693617) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 作者原注：所有角色都属于J.K.罗琳。此篇撰于JKR提供莱姆斯父母的信息之前，故文中设定与我之前的故事一致，与官方信息有所不同。  
> 本篇发生于哈利五年级前的夏天，以及莱姆斯七年级的九月。他们所讨论的书《御者（The Charioteer）》，由Mary Renault所撰，本文并未剧透此书结尾。（建议阅读此书！！）

“别走，疯眼汉，”小天狼星敦促道，“午餐差不多好了，莫莉做的饭总是够养活一支军队的。”  
“韦斯莱家就够一支军队了，不需要我把你家给吃光。“  
“别啊，疯眼汉，帮助平衡一下成人与孩子的比例，”小天狼星眨眨眼睛看着刚走下楼梯的罗恩和赫敏。此时前门闩锁响了，门锁刚响第一声，穆迪就拔出魔杖，旋身对着门口。  
“是我。”莱姆斯笑着进来，完全不为所受的威胁式的欢迎所动。  
“以为你明天才回来呢。”小天狼星说，听起来很高兴莱姆斯提前回来了。  
“哦不？”但是穆迪并不喜欢惊喜，他继续用魔杖指着莱姆斯，“布莱克，问他点儿只有卢平会知道的事。”  
“这真的——哦，好吧，”小天狼星叹了口气，放弃了。和疯眼汉处事，让步往往更容易。他想了一会儿，似乎觉得这种情况很好笑，然后他想到了一个好问题，突然咧嘴一笑：“好吧，莱姆斯，七年级开始时莉莉给了你哪本书？”  
“你指望我——哦——”莱姆斯表情很困惑，但很快明白了：“《御者》。”  
“就那本。”小天狼星从穆迪伸出的手臂下抓住莱姆斯的袖子，把他拉进房中。  
“午餐好了！”莫莉在楼下喊道。  
“回来得真是时候，Ｍoony，”他们跟着孩子们走下楼梯，小天狼星评论道。弗雷德和乔治紧跟着跑下楼。  
小天狼星坐在莱姆斯和赫敏之间，穆迪坐了主桌的空位， “下次你如果想确认是真的卢平，不要问你们在学校时的事，”穆迪对小天狼星咆哮道，“佩迪鲁也可能记得那本书。”  
“不，我不觉得他会记得那本书名，他都不一定知道书名。”莱姆斯说。  
“对他来说没那么难忘。”小天狼星微笑着同意了。  
“对詹姆斯倒挺难忘的，”莱姆斯说，小天狼星笑了起来。  
“为什么？”罗恩问道，他和赫敏对视了一眼笑了。这个故事一听就很有趣，值得下周哈利一来就分享给他。  
“唔，首先你得知道，詹姆斯总是有点嫉妒莱姆斯和莉莉的关系。”小天狼星说。  
两位少年交换了个惊讶的眼神， “小天狼星，”莱姆斯警告道。  
“他确实，”小天狼星说。 “整个五年级和六年级，莉莉都讨厌詹姆斯，鄙视他，也鄙视我，我并不在意，詹姆斯可不同。但她是莱姆斯的朋友，肯定是因为那些舒舒服服的小级长会议。”他用胳膊肘轻捣莱姆斯。  
“对，不可能是因为我不怎么惹麻烦。”莱姆斯讽刺道。  
小天狼星不理他： “每次有级长会议詹姆斯都很紧张。他坚信总有一次莱姆斯回到宿舍后，会宣布他正和莉莉约会。”  
莱姆斯爱意满满地笑了笑。“詹姆斯简直了，我们每次会议结束时，他都‘恰好经过’，这样就能和莉莉一起走回格兰芬多塔了。”  
“然后到了第七年，詹姆斯出人意料地成了男生学生会主席。他开始觉得这个徽章是个恶作剧，但一旦接受了这个事实，他只能想到一件事——他终于有可能给莉莉留下深刻印象了。然后我们上了霍格沃茨特快列车，可这个徽章似乎来得太晚了。“  
* * * * *  
詹姆斯再次走进车厢，小天狼星正跟彼得说着话，他停了下来，笑着问詹姆斯： “哎，怎么样？伊万斯是不是彻底拜倒在男生学生会主席陛下的长袍下了？”  
詹姆斯半心半意地瞪了他一眼，扑通一声坐在他对面的座位上。 “她夸了几句好话。”  
“好话？你就这个反应？她上次跟你说甚至都不算‘好话’时，你把整个对话都给我们重演了，直到我们都能背下来了。”小天狼星说。  
“对，一遍又一遍，”彼得同意道。  
詹姆斯都懒得回应他们，他只是双臂交叉，大致瞪着小天狼星脚的方向。显然，事情并没有朝詹姆斯期待的方向发展。小天狼星决定换个话题。 “莱姆斯在哪儿？”  
“莉莉会议结束后想跟他单独谈谈。”詹姆斯语气不善地说。  
“哦，”彼得突然理解了，“小天狼星，你刚才说你新公寓怎么了？”  
小天狼星继续讲他邻居的故事，但余光一直在看车厢门上，等莱姆斯回来。他没等太久， 莱姆斯就紧张地笑着进来了，手臂下夹着个小纸袋。小天狼星继续讲故事，即使没人真正在听。他看着莱姆斯跨过詹姆斯伸出的双腿坐到窗边，从头顶的架子上拿下背包，打开把纸袋放进去。  
“那是什么？”詹姆斯问，打断了小天狼星的故事——小天狼星自己也不记得故事讲到哪儿了。  
“这个？只是一本书，“莱姆斯说，把它深深地塞进帆布背包，又把包扣上了。  
“莉莉给你的？”詹姆斯问道。 “我看她拿着那个袋。”  
莱姆斯点点头，“她在二手书店见到的，觉得我会喜欢，没什么重要的。“莱姆斯突然笑了笑。 “詹姆斯有没有告诉你们，斯内普看到他男学生会主席的徽章时有多愤怒？”  
* * * * *  
“这本'没什么重要的'书很快发展得非常重要，”小天狼星继续，“莱姆斯和莉莉总是两个人一起消失，单独谈话（译者注：原文为法语）——”  
“我们没有。”  
“我们问他们去哪儿了，莱姆斯的脸会比平时红五度，说他和莉莉一直在讨论她给他的这本书。”  
* * * * *  
“好吧，那就让我读一下这本书。”詹姆斯伸出手来。  
“什么？”莱姆斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，环顾着小天狼星和彼得，好像觉得他们可能会救他。  
“这本书，”詹姆斯说，“如果莉莉这么喜欢，我也想读读。除非，”他的声音突然变硬了，“亲爱的朋友莱姆斯，不知道何故，跟莉莉讨论这本书时不希望我跟着。”  
“你不会喜欢的。”莱姆斯迅速说。  
“无论如何我都会读的。”  
“我不确定放哪儿了，我晚点时候得找找。”莱姆斯退回床上，把满满的背包放入行李箱，用咒语把行李箱锁上了——他通常不这么做。  
“好，你去找。”詹姆斯低沉而愤怒地说。  
“书名是什么？”彼得问，“学校图书馆可能也有呢。”  
“这是本麻瓜书，”莱姆斯说，“我真诚地不觉得图书馆会有。”  
“如果你在跟她约会，Ｍoony，你就直说吧。”詹姆斯向门走去，下楼去吃饭。  
“我没有。”莱姆斯在他身后喊道。他无助地看着小天狼星和彼得，“我们只是在谈话。”  
* * * * *  
“当然，结果证明这只是詹姆斯偏执的想象，”小天狼星说，“莱姆斯真的没跟莉莉约会，他们真的一直在讨论这本书。而且很快，她就开始和詹姆斯约会了。”  
“你这太虎头蛇尾了。”穆迪指出。  
“这才是这个故事恰当的结局，”莱姆斯笑着侧眼瞥了下小天狼星。  
* * * * *  
有些事比姑娘们重要得多。这个满月，尖头叉子和Ｍoony以及他们这个特殊族群的其他动物一起在月光下的禁林奔跑。但是，月亮落了，大家又变回了人的形态，怨恨和嫉妒也随之恢复了。小天狼星宣布将在课后去医院看望莱姆斯时，詹姆斯既没有提出一起去，也没有提供笔记让莱姆斯抄。彼得耸了耸肩，表示跟詹姆斯一样也不去了。于是小天狼星自己去了医院，而这不是第一次了。  
小天狼星进来时，庞弗雷夫人似乎正在盘点医药柜库存，她瞥了眼莱姆斯的方向，手指竖在嘴唇上，然后继续工作了。她已经知道小天狼星这些日子总会造访，只要他不影响莱姆斯休息，就让他呆在这儿了。  
莱姆斯床边有一把椅子，小天狼星默默地把另一把椅子悬空放正，这样可以把脚翘上去，一边做作业一边等莱姆斯醒来。他正准备打开书包，床头柜的一个东西引起了他的注意。一个空的高脚杯下面压着本包着书皮，折着书页的平装书。小天狼星之前只在莉莉那儿瞟过一眼，但他立即认出了这本书。他还曾经就莱姆斯包书皮开过他的玩笑。 “为什么你要把封面藏起来，Ｍoony？她送你的是什么书，印度《爱经》吗？”  
“我什么也没藏。”莱姆斯说，再次把书藏起来了，“这是本旧书，很脆弱，就这样。此外，在你旁边书籍很有可能得毁了：墨水洒了，魔药洒了，要么就是爆炸。”  
小天狼星不相信。莱姆斯的撒谎技术这么多年来有所改进，但并不完美。他说他什么也没隐藏时，声音有点太紧张；即使没紧张，他把书藏起来得也太快了。  
现在是小天狼星找到莱姆斯在隐藏什么的机会了。确认了下莱姆斯确实还在熟睡，小天狼星小心翼翼地抬起高脚杯，把书抽出来，又把高脚杯放了回去。快速翻了几下他就发现，这是部小说。他一直在担心这是本爱情诗，或者更糟糕，他之前开过莱姆斯玩笑的色情艺术。  
当然，这并不意味着这不是爱情故事——也不排除色情的可能。与巫师文学相比，高年级的格兰芬多女生读的一些麻瓜浪漫小说描写可是非常具体的。  
小天狼星开始阅读第一章，“这是他第一次听到晚上十点的钟声。”  
如果小天狼星担心过，莉莉给莱姆斯这本书其实是个浪漫的试探，那现在这种担心也立刻烟消云散了。通常他可能不会对这本书感兴趣：这是个五岁男孩的故事，父母正闹离婚；莱姆斯的父母也在他大概五岁时离婚了，他和书中年轻的劳里一样跟母亲住，而且再也没见过父亲。读到第一章末时，小天狼星确信他理解为什么莉莉送莱姆斯这本书：她发现了她的朋友与这个角色的相似之处，想和他分享。  
当然，这并不意味着礼物背后的动机不浪漫。她这个夏天一直在想着他，还想为他买这本书，这个念头本身就很浪漫。小天狼星也给朋友们买过一时兴起的礼物，但是一个女孩给男孩或者一个男孩给女孩买礼物，跟这不一样。  
他读到第二章时，更加确定莉莉在莱姆斯和劳里身上看到了相似的灵魂。第二章中，劳里十六岁，就读于寄宿学校。“‘级长’这俩字简直写在他身上了。”小天狼星微笑着想。这个故事在劳里到达寄宿学校后开始好转，小天狼星读到这儿时差点把书合上了——秘密解决了，他知道莉莉为什么送莱姆斯这本书了。他继续阅读的唯一原因是，他很好奇劳里被叫到即将被开除的男生学生会主席的书房时会发生什么。  
他万万没想到，劳里会意识到自己喜欢男生学生会主席。小天狼星惊讶地看着莱姆斯，如果莉莉把莱姆斯看作这本书的主角，那表明莉莉认为莱姆斯是同性恋。 “詹姆斯可以放松了，她没把莱姆斯看作男朋友候选人。”小天狼星想，“如果她是对的，那莱姆斯也不会考虑跟她约会。”  
小天狼星并不真的认为莱姆斯是同性恋。他最近去麻瓜伦敦街头探险时看到过男同性恋;他们要么女性化要么过于男子化，好像在补偿。小天狼星自己就认识至少一个男同性恋，是他父亲的熟人。他无论何时来小天狼星家，都以一种让他很不舒服的方式看着小天狼星和雷古拉斯。 莱姆斯从未让小天狼星感到不舒服，在莱姆斯身边非常舒服。  
不，要么就是即使主角是同性恋，莉莉还是送了他这本书，要么就是她猜错了。小天狼星可以猜到她为什么会得出这个错误的结论。莱姆斯从未与任何人约会过，而且他总是很神秘。这两个都是因为他是狼人，但莉莉不知道，所以她自己找到了个解释。  
莱姆斯翻了个身，表情很痛苦，他就要醒了。小天狼星觉得自己没法迅速把书放回高脚杯下，还不被莱姆斯逮到。他轻轻地把书放在高脚杯旁的桌子上，希望莱姆斯不记得他具体把书放哪儿了。  
“你好啊，Ｍoony，”莱姆斯眼睛睁开了。“感觉怎么样？”  
“还不错。 庞弗雷夫人说我有几根肋骨断了，左手一团糟。”  
“抱歉。我到时你已经在啃手了，肋骨是在树根间挤断的。”  
“扶我坐起来，好吗？“小天狼星扶他坐起来，拿几个枕头支撑在他身后。莱姆斯说，”她没说我看起来像个针垫，所以我猜尖头叉子应该没用鹿角叉我。”  
“只让你离村庄远点儿的话，不需要。”  
“他最近特别生我的气——”  
“那他也不会这样做的。”  
“爱会让人做蠢事。”莱姆斯说，从红宝石色的瓶中倒出一小剂粉红色的止痛药，洒入高脚杯，一口吞下。小天狼星从水罐中倒水装满高脚杯。 莱姆斯啜了一口，冲了冲药水的味道，小天狼星看到他瞥了一眼书，又瞥了一眼小天狼星。 “你知道我真的没和莉莉约会。”  
“我知道。”  
“只是和她聊天很容易。”莱姆斯盯着高脚杯说。  
“和我聊天也会很容易。”  
莱姆斯瞥了他一眼，嘴巴翘成半个微笑。  
“我可以的，”小天狼星替自己辩解道，“跟我聊聊她送你的这本书，是关于什么的？”  
莱姆斯又瞥了那本书一眼，好像要确保它还在。 “呃——二战时的一些士兵和水手。”  
小天狼星还没看到那么远，但他就想刺莱姆斯一下。于是他伸手拿起来，“我想多了解一点麻瓜的历史，也许我该读一坊。”  
“你真的不会从中学到太多历史的，”莱姆斯迅速说，“只是关于敦刻尔克和不列颠空战的一点点，历史教科书会对你更有帮助。”  
“里面有爱情故事吗？”小天狼星边翻边问。他没有读，他一直在看莱姆斯。看到莱姆斯惊讶的表情才他意识到，自己问得根本不够微妙。“好吧，女孩喜欢爱情故事，莉莉喜欢这本书，所以我想——”  
莱姆斯似乎在咬嘴唇，点点头，“其实是个三角恋。主角爱上了两个人，必须做出选择。”  
小天狼星想知道劳里是不是要在男人和女人之间选择。“这两个人是谁？”  
“嗯——他在医院遇到的人——劳里在战斗中受伤了——还有位老朋友。”  
小天狼星猜这就是一个护士一个男生学生会主席了。“他选了谁？”  
“如果我告诉你，故事就剧透了。”莱姆斯微笑道。  
“我就当你邀请我去读了。”小天狼星把书塞进书包。莱姆斯好像要阻止他，但又停下来了。“有什么我不该看的原因吗？”小天狼星问道。  
莱姆斯摇了摇头，看起来比几分钟前苍白许多。“但你必须保证，一旦开始你就会读完——除非你第一章就烦了，那可以停，没关系——但如果读完第二章，你必须得读完，给它一个公平的机会。”  
“好的。你是想看今天变形术课上的内容，还是太累了？”  
* * * * *  
“那你问他和莉莉在做什么时，莱姆斯为什么脸红了？”弗雷德问道。  
“好问题，”小天狼星转身看着莱姆斯，“可能确实发生了什么事。”  
“小天狼星，”莱姆斯皱着眉头责备他，“你知道什么都没发生。”  
“我知道，”小天狼星笑着说，转身回到桌边。 “他只是对这本书很尴尬。你看，书中有很多火辣的性爱。”  
“还有谁想吃土豆吗？”莫莉突然说，声音有点太大了。  
“书中没有。”莱姆斯同时说道，“这是个爱情故事，只是提到有性，没有描述。”  
“你得从字里行间去读，对吧？”小天狼星笑着看向莱姆斯。  
* * * * *  
小天狼星回到公共休息室，发现詹姆斯和彼得在一扇窗边，他们经常呆在那儿，面前展开着书，但詹姆斯对于看坐在休息室中间桌边的莉莉和朋友们更感兴趣。  
“你再不眨眼，眼睛里都要进灰了。”小天狼星坐在詹姆斯对面——斜对面——他知道最好不要挡着詹姆斯的视线。  
“我只是在想，她大概多久决定去医院看望莱姆斯，”詹姆斯苦涩地说。  
“他们没在约会，”小天狼星说，“事实上，”他笑起来，声音低至耳语，“我觉得莉莉认为莱姆斯是同性恋。”  
“他是吗？”詹姆斯惊讶地问。  
“当然不是，”小天狼星立即说，“你看他像同性恋吗？”  
“不，但是——”  
“他从没跟女孩约会过。”彼得若有所思。  
“他也没跟男孩约会过，他不想跟任何人牵涉在一起，因为他害怕他们会猜出来——那个。” 小天狼星气愤道道。  
“有道理。”詹姆斯同意了，“但你必须承认，不是每个同性恋都那么明显的。我的亲戚玛格丽特就不明显。”  
“玛格丽特？”小天狼星惊讶地问。他只见过她一次，他在波特家住的那个夏天，在波特家的一场婚礼上。他喜欢玛格丽特，她大概比詹姆斯大十五岁，但她和两个少年就各种话题聊了很久。  
詹姆斯笑出声来。“对啊。要不你觉得她为什么和布里奇特住在一起？”  
小天狼星没有答案。詹姆斯说得对，玛格丽特和布里奇特并不明显，但他认为那是因为她们是女性。玛格丽特比他认识的大多数女孩都更迷魁地奇，但小天狼星当时以为这是波特家的家族特质，詹姆斯的妈妈也很迷魁地奇。  
“为什么你觉得莉莉认为他是——那样？”彼得问道，“她说了什么吗？”  
“没有，是她送给他的那本书。主角在前两章让我想到了莱姆斯，我觉得这就是她送他的原因。在第二章，他意识到自己喜欢学校里的另一个男孩。”  
“你读这本书了？“詹姆斯震惊了，“他都不让我读。”  
“我趁他睡着时偷看的，我看完你可以看。”  
“真是好人。”

第二天阳光温暖灿烂，已经九月底了，诱惑得小天狼星想去户外，享受苏格兰湿冷的冬天之前最后的阳光。午饭后有段空闲，他趁机坐在湖边最喜欢的树下继续看这本书。他昨晚在床上快看完了，现在想把剩下的结束，不再是因为他对莱姆斯的承诺，而是他想知道劳里会选择拉尔夫还是安德鲁。  
听到有人沿着湖边的鹅卵石边走近时，小天狼星不情愿地抬起头，毫无防备地被别人抓到可不明智。他惊讶地看到是莉莉独自走来；莉莉冲他微笑时，他更惊讶了。  
“你们这伙的其他人呢？”她绕道走近了。  
“詹姆斯说他可能去医院看莱姆斯。”小天狼星不确定彼得是否也去，他没想到要问，詹姆斯递出休战书似乎更重要。  
“他病了？我以为也许他又回家了呢。”莉莉在小天狼星旁边的草地上坐下来。  
“没回家，但也没什么大不了的。庞弗雷夫人说她今天下午可能会让他出院。”小天狼星突然露齿笑了？“要不你辅导他今天早上错过的魔咒课吧？准得把詹姆斯气死。”  
莉莉冲小天狼星笑了笑，指着他左手松松地拿着的书。“是我送莱姆斯的那本吗？”  
“对，我偷拿的，他不怎么愿意让我看。你知不知道为什么？”小天狼星笑着，扬了下眉毛。  
“你看到哪儿了？”  
他注意到她用一个问题回答了自己的问题，“快看完了。”  
“你觉得劳里和拉尔夫怎么样？”  
“跟我想的不一样，”小天狼星承认道，“我喜欢他们。”  
“你以为所有的男同性恋都像第六章亚力克派对上的男人那样。”她观察很敏锐。小天狼星发现，莉莉不止在课上很聪明啊。  
“对。”他承认了。  
莉莉咯咯笑起来。 “可能是可怕的刻板印象，但我仍然觉得这一章很有趣。他们太狡猾了。”  
小天狼星笑了回去。“而且她书写的方式，你几乎都能听到：‘拉尔夫，亲爱的，你在跟他做什么？他远低于你平时的标准啊。’我在伦敦看到的一些人简直能完美地融入他们。”  
“对，好吧，确实有这样的，但也有劳里和拉尔夫那样的，他们只是没那么明显罢了。”  
“我想我已经开始意识到这一点了。”小天狼星看着从湖边对面城堡中的医院。  
“很好，”莉莉强调道，站起来掸了掸长袍。“那那我很高兴你在读这本书。你读完后也许应该也给波特看看。”  
“他已经要求看了。”  
“真的吗？“莉莉看起来若有所思，然后微笑着转身走向城堡。  
* * * * *  
“有些人只是没那么快看出来言下之意。”莱姆斯笑着回答。  
* * * * *  
庞弗雷夫人没有及时放莱姆斯参加当天下午的草药学课程——小天狼星猜她不想冒险让莱姆斯还没痊愈的手碰到植物，免得弄脏感染——但她确实及时放他和大厅里的其他人一起吃晚饭了。他像往常那样，走过彼得，坐在小天狼星旁边，但比往常离小天狼星远点。晚饭时小天狼星没像平时经常碰到莱姆斯的胳膊，他才意识到。莱姆斯很安静，以莱姆斯的标准都很安静。是时候让他振作起来了——还能逗一下詹姆斯。  
“我怕有坏消息要告诉你，莱姆斯，”詹姆斯还在一个人喋喋不休地说着这个周末即将到来的哈皮斯对黄蜂队的魁地奇赛，小天狼星突然说道。 莱姆斯挺直后背，相当严肃地抬起头。小天狼星微笑着让他放松下来，说：“看来伊万斯甩了你，找到个更值得的人了。她今天跟一个人在湖边非常愉快地聊了天。“  
“谁？”詹姆斯问，小天狼星相应地转移了注意力。  
“我。这些年来，我一直以为她讨厌我，但看起来只是因为我和你混在一起。我今天独自坐着，她直接过来坐在了我旁边。”  
詹姆斯皱起眉头，甩了他一根豌豆。“哈哈，毫无说服力。”  
小天狼星向前倾身，冲着桌子那头喊，“嘿，莉莉，告诉詹姆斯，你今天跟谁在湖边坐着了。”  
莉莉笑了笑，“你，当然了。”她甩了甩深红色的头发转向朋友们，七年级的女生爆发出一阵欢笑。  
小天狼星胜利地笑着回头看向詹姆斯。詹姆斯表情惊恐万分，好像他的世界末日到了。他似乎努力想说话，但发不出声音。  
“闭嘴，詹米男孩。你看起来像一条鱼，”小天狼星说。他瞥了眼莱姆斯，看他是否在享受詹姆斯受折磨，但莱姆斯看上去只是很困惑。小天狼星叹了口气：只折磨詹姆斯不好玩。 “放松，詹姆斯。她看到我正在读她送莱姆斯的那本书，想问我是否喜欢。谁知道呢，如果她看到你在读，甚至可能也会跟你说话呢。”  
詹姆斯伸出手来，“给我，现在。”  
“我还没看完呢。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“书在宿舍。”小天狼星撒了个谎。  
在彼得的一点点鼓励下，詹姆斯很快回到了他关于哈皮斯追球手优势的长篇大论之中。 小天狼星时不时瞥一眼莱姆斯，但每次他试图看莱姆斯的眼睛，他都很快移开视线。小天狼星的意识姗姗来迟：莱姆斯可能很紧张小天狼星会对这本书做何反应，想知道小天狼星读到后猜到了什么——如果有什么可猜的话。  
他们起身上楼去格兰芬多塔时，小天狼星意识到，自己早就该跟莱姆斯私下谈谈了。虽然小天狼星还没读完这本书，但如果能让詹姆斯离开宿舍，这点牺牲也值得。  
“这儿，詹姆斯，拿着。”小天狼星把《御者》扔给詹姆斯，“去公共休息室读吧，好让莉莉看见。”  
“多谢！”詹姆斯咧嘴一笑，冲下旋转楼梯。彼得犹豫不决，没想好要不要跟他出去。  
“你也去吧？彼得，”小天狼星鼓励道，“如果她不和他说话，他需要个人为他鼓劲啊。”  
他们俩离开后，安全了，小天狼星关上门，转身看着莱姆斯。他僵直地坐在床边，双手紧抓住两侧的床垫，眼睛一直盯着地板。门关上片刻后，他抬头看着小天狼星，眼神似乎很警觉，但除此之外表情什么都没透露。  
“我希望你不介意我把书给詹姆斯了。”小天狼星盘腿坐在莱姆斯床脚，“他的亲戚玛格丽特和另一个女人生活在一起，所以书中没什么让他震惊的。”  
“那——”莱姆斯停顿了下，清了清嗓子。“让你震惊了吗？”  
“让我惊讶了，”小天狼星承认道，“主角有点让我意外。太正常了，你知道吗？”莱姆斯点点头，但再次低下了头。“像拉尔夫或者劳里这样的，我不介意和他们做朋友。”莱姆斯继续盯着地板，小天狼星决定说得更直接，“我也不介意我的某个朋友像劳里或拉尔夫这样。”  
“唔，听起来有点耳熟，”莱姆斯抬起下巴，终于看向小天狼星，“至少这次你们不是集体跟我对峙，三对一，说'我们知道了。’”  
“拜托请告诉我你不像劳里，喜欢我们的白痴男生学生会主席。如果你喜欢他，那没戏的。”  
莱姆斯笑道，“上帝啊，没有。莉莉买这本书时，詹姆斯甚至都不是男生学生会主席。”  
“那是莫里斯？”小天狼星惊讶地盯着莱姆斯，说出去年男生学生会主席的名字。“他很胖，脸上还有斑。”  
“他不胖。不，不是莫里斯。”莱姆斯微微一笑，“我确实两年前喜欢过一名七年级的级长，”他承认道，“莉莉说我在级长会议上很难把目光从他身上移开。”  
“谁？”  
“德克兰·巴多克，”莱姆斯承认道，立刻从小天狼星身边挪开了。  
“巴多克？一个斯莱特林级长？”小天狼星重重地拍了下莱姆斯的后脑勺，“还是莫里斯好点。”  
“他很好看，”莱姆斯笑道，“除了相貌，我也没太喜欢他，但他非常好看。”  
“这点我也承认。”小天狼星也大笑起来。“但是——”他又重重打了莱姆斯一下。“好吧，那是两年前了。你现在喜欢谁？”  
莱姆斯含糊地耸了耸肩。“没谁。”  
“骗人，你甚至说谎技术都不行。我这七年中，什么都没教过你吗？”  
“我不会告诉你的，你也别操这个心问了。”但是他转而面向小天狼星，小天狼星觉得这意味着谈话可以继续。  
“你必须告诉我，Ｍoony。要不我怎么帮你把他搞到手，来证明我是个好朋友呢？”  
“他是直的。纯粹是‘可远观而不可近玩’。而且他即使只知道‘远观’的部分也可能杀了我的。”莱姆斯尴尬地笑着补充道。  
“别啊，告诉我吧。”小天狼星笑着催他，手和膝盖着地，“别逼我挠你啊。”小天狼星说出口后才意识到，他的这个威胁实际执行起来现在有点不合适了。于是他笑得更厉害来掩盖尴尬。  
“不！”莱姆斯努力退后，强调道。 “我告诉谁也不会告诉你的。”莱姆斯意识到自己刚才说了什么，原来逗乐的笑容消失了。如果小天狼星还需要再次被提醒，莱姆斯可能原谅了但并没有遗忘他对自己另一个秘密的背叛的话，那就是这个了。他已经不配知晓莱姆斯的秘密了。  
“你说得对。”小天狼星坐起来说，“我太大嘴巴了。”  
“我不是那个意思，”莱姆斯无助地说。  
“没关系，真的。如果我是你，我也不会告诉我。”小天狼星下了床，走去望着窗外。他可以看到打人柳在微风中微微摇摆。“我想，莉莉是个更好的倾诉对象。”  
“她自己猜出来的——她看到我看着迪克兰了。”  
“我觉得男学生会主席书房里的那一幕是整本书我最喜欢的部分。”  
“这也是我最喜欢的场景之一。”  
“劳里的顿悟——他发现自己尊敬且钦佩的人是同性恋，于是重新思考了同性恋的含义。这几天中我也有同感。”他看着莱姆斯，莱姆斯在微笑。  
“谢谢你，Padfoot。我觉得我会当作赞美。”  
“你应该，确实是赞美。”  
——作于2005年8月，译于2019年2月11日。


End file.
